Say Goodbye
by Dr.Mukuro Love
Summary: Sasukes fathers time is fading and wants To see Sasuke married within a year along with a grandson! Sasukes seeks help, Sakuras help. Sakura needs money for college sasuke needs a kid. But Kakashi & Naruto wont let his happen! SasuNaru SakuKaka


**Wow I finally got my lazy ass off the xbox and deiced to write a whole series based on relationship issues and sexuality confusion! XD I ended up changing my pot like a billion times, but here is the first chapter finally! Im almost done the second. I just want 5 Reviews- I know thats a big thing to ask for on fanfiction but Reviews give me hope! XD And Im making this chapter out to my good friends! you know who you are :3 **

**ENJOY**

**_-Mukuro/Gokudera-_**

* * *

"I want you married"

Sasuke Uchiha gritted his teeth. It wasn't the first time his father had made this demand. Undoubtedly it wouldn't be the last, either. But he hadn't come out of his way to vist the old man, still convalescing from his recent heart operation, to have another argument about his bachelor state.

He kept his gaze trained on the view, ignoring the contentious issue. The sun was setting, adding even more brilliant shades of colour to the stunning pink cherry blossoms of Japan. His father's winter residence was certainly sited to capture one of the most striking panoramas nature had to offer, here in Nagasaki Japan.

And of course, communing with nature was another thing Fugaku Uchiha preached-spiritual peace, Buddah, clean air, clean living...

"Are you hearing me, boy?"

Sasuke unclenched his jaw and slid his father a derisive look.

"I'm not a boy, Dad"

"Still acting like one"

Came the aggressive grumble. "Here you are with your youth going to waste, soon you'll get Grey hairs! and you're not settled with a woman yet?"

"Im hardly twenty-four and you went Grey in your late 20's, it'll probably be genetic"

It was'nt the only physical aspect of his father he'd inherited. They both well over six feet tall,big men, though his father had lost quite a bit of weight over the past year and was looking some what gaunt in the face. They had the same strong Uchiha nose, the same determined and while his dather's hair was now white, it was still thick as his own.

The only feature he'd inherited from his mother was her eye brows, strong and defined.

"I was married to your mother in my late teens"

"People married earlier in those days, Dad"

"Your not even looking for a wife." He shook an admonishing finger.

"You think I don't hear about your bed hopping with starlets in America? getting laid indiscriminately doesn't sit well with me,son."

"I dont bed hop and I'm not indiscriminate in my choice of playmate" He bit out. Hoping to avoid a diatribe on morals, he added, "You know how busy I am. I just don't have the time into a relationship what women want out of it."

It brought his father up from his lounger in a burst of angry energy.

"Don't tell me women don't want marriage. They all want marriage. It's not difficult to get a woman to say _yes_ to that. And I'm living proof of it with five engagements after you're mother past"

All of them walking away with a bundle, Sasuke thought cynically. Expect his mother who died before she'd got around to divorce. The billion dollar empire of Uchiha Resources could adsorb the cost of hundreds of wives. It just so happened Sasuke didn't like the idea of being taken for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow ride.

If a woman wanted him...fine. Especially if he wanted her. But the occasional pleasure in bed did not warrant a gold ring and a gold passport to a hefty divorce settlement. Apart from which, he much preferred a walk away situation.

"You get married, Sasuke, Or I'll put Itachi on control of business, right over your head. Make him CEO until you do get a wife. That will free up your time." His father threatened.

"And give you another heart attack when he messes up" Sasuke Mocked, knowing his Good for nothing brother already messed up his chanced long ago.

"I mean it, boy! Times slipping by and I'm feeling my mortality these days. I want to see you married, and married soon. With a grandchild on the way, too. Within a year. Just get out there and choose a wife. You hear me?"

He was going red in the face. Concerned about his fathers blood pressure, Sasuke instantly set aside the argument.

"I hear you, dad"

"GOOD! Then do it! And find a woman like your mother. She had a brain, as well as being beautiful." He sank back onto the cushions of the lounger, taking a quick shallow breaths. The high color gradually receded.

"Worst day of my life when your mother died"

Sasuke couldn't remember it." He'd only been three years old. What he remembered was the succession of stepmother who had waltzed into and out of his childhood and adolescence.

"Got to think of the children," His father muttered.

"Itachis a good boy. Not his fault he hasn't got your brain, But hes a really good fighter and hes skilled in martial arts"

Watching fatigue lines deepen on his face making him look beyond sixty years old.

Sasuke was troubled by the thought there was more to his father's remark on feeling his mortality than he was letting on. Just how bad was his heart condition?

While they'd had this argument over marriage before, there's never been a time frame stipulated- _whithin a year..._

And a threat about Itachi empty thought it was, added more weight the demand,carrying a measure of desperation.

The sun had slipped below the horizon as they'd talked. The Beautiful blossoms were darkening with shadows. Nothing stayed the same for long, Sasuke reflected, Even worse for sasuke that he didn't tell his father all those bed-hops were with men. Not Females.

'Great' Sasuke thought to himself, What was he going to tell Naruto?


End file.
